1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to reading eyeglasses, and more particularly, to the manufacture and use of paper framed reading glasses configured to be an inexpensive alternative to traditional reading glasses.
2. Background
Traditionally, reading eyeglass frames have been commonly made from metal or plastic. Reading lenses, originally made from glass, are now made from various types of plastic, including polycarbonate—reducing the danger of breakage and weighing less than glass lenses. Some currently used plastics also have more advantageous optical properties than glass, such as better transmission of visible light and greater absorption of ultraviolet light. Conventional plastic or glass reading lenses, however, are relatively thick due to their convex shape—thereby creating the lenses with magnification properties. As an inexpensive alternative to the structural material previously mentioned, a user may wish to obtain paper framed glasses with polymer sheet magnifiers as lenses. Thus, there is a need in the art for the latter mentioned glasses, which, although inexpensive, may magnify viewing material as effectively as a conventional pair of glasses.